Primavera
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: La belleza de la primavera no tiene comparación, es una época donde resurge la vida y todo empieza a cobrar forma, veamos como es que Silver ve todo esto desde sus ojos y nos cuenta, ¿Qué es la primavera para él? [Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
1. Flores de colores

Hola que tal a todos y antes de que se preocupen esto no va a hacer que me retrace con mi historia principal, es una pequeña actividad que tomo como un pequeño reto personal, solo espero lo disfruten.

 **[Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

* * *

Flores de colores

Primavera, la bella época del año donde acaba el invierno y renace la vida, quizás una de las más hermosas estaciones debido a que después de tanto frió y poca vida silvestre, empieza de nuevo la vida y el calor poco a poco regresa.

Oh!, perdón, se me olvidaba presentarme, mi nombre es Silver the hedgehog y soy un viajero del tiempo, yo vengo de una época más avanzada, doscientos años en el futuro para ser más exactos, y en esa época todo esta computarizado y poblado, no hay mucha diferencia entre las estaciones del año, ya que la misma erradicación de bosques para crear nuevos pueblos, evita que haya cambios en cuanto al clima, además la tecnología se ha encargado de mantener el clima agradable para nosotros, pero la verdad a mí me gusta mucho más la época de Sonic.

En este tiempo todo parece tan sencillo y los paisajes naturales son simplemente hermosos, desde un simple atardecer hasta un amanecer son las mejores vistas que puedes tener en todo este mundo, quizás me llamen tonto por pensar que algo tan sencillo como esto es bello, pero para mí, me maravillo con todo esto, pero ¿saben cuál es mi parte favorita?

Es ver las flores crecer.

Sonara algo ridículo, pero, en mi época las plantas no existen, y verlas es algo maravilloso, desde el simple hecho de que hay diversas plantas en todo el mundo, hasta el aroma que desprende cada una, Cream me enseño su belleza hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién llegue a este tiempo, ella me hizo una corona con flores, creo que eran narcisos, la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho, pero si se que desde ese entonces, cada vez que va a empezar la primavera en este tiempo, me tomo un respiro de mi época y vengo aquí para apreciar las bellas flores.

No cabe duda de que las flores de colores son simplemente maravillosas.


	2. Salir con amigos

[Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]

* * *

Salir con amigos

El sol brillaba con gran esplendor en el cielo, mas sin embargo, aun se podía sentir las frías brisas restantes del invierno que acariciaban suavemente mi rostro, la verdad es que es muy relajante y refrescante.

Ahora siendo sinceros, no me quiero detener a pensar las cosas, solo quiero disfrutar del momento y descansar un rato, ya que siendo sinceros, la vida de un héroe no es para divertirse, está llena de peligros constantes y porque no decirlos, algo de estrés, por lo que cualquier descanso realmente viene de maravilla.

Solamente la paz y tranquilidad reina aquí…..

—¡Hay va! —Grito con ánimo cierto erizo azul

O al menos eso fue lo que pensé cuando me aleje un poco de los chicos.

—Jamás dejan descansar a uno. —suspire resignado mientras me levantaba del pasto.

—Vamos Silver, lo que necesitas en un buen rato de juego. —dijo él mientras me dirigía la mirada con una leve sonrisa y levantaba el pulgar.

—Vamos Silver no te amargues la vida y atrapa esto. —dijo Knuckles que lanzaba un pequeño frisbee a donde me encontraba yo.

Sin mucha dificultad atrape el frisbee y Sonic me dijo que se la lanzara a Tails, lo cual hice y el pequeño haciendo uso de sus colas, voló para tomarla en medio del aire.

—Vaya, y yo pensaba que como Shadow, no podías sonreír —me dijo apuntándome a la cara Sonic.

—¡Te escuche Faker! —Grito con furia Shadow.

En ese momento me di cuenta que en efecto estaba sonriendo, quizás haya veces que el Sonic Team me saca de quicio, quizás haya ocasiones en las cuales no los aguante y existen ocasiones en donde simplemente los quiero hacer desaparecer, pero son mis amigos, todos son muy importantes para mí.

Entre nosotros nos apoyamos, nos cuidamos y nos protegemos, ninguno está solo y jamás debería estarlo, ya que siempre estaremos los unos para los otros, sonara algo cursi, pero esa es la esencia del equipo.

—Jajá, Tenias razón sobre esto. —le sonreí y Sonic y este parecía no entender a lo que me refería.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunto con incredulidad ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Sobre que al equipo le hacía falta salir y divertirse. —mire a Sonic y este asintió para después volver al juego con todos los chicos empezando a jugar.

Tal vez nuestro trabajo es un agobio, pero es necesario, hay veces que simplemente tenemos un mal día y empezamos a enojarnos con quien sea, pero siempre están los amigos para ayudar, incluso hay veces que entre el equipo nos enojamos y discutimos, pero ¿saben cómo se arregla eso?

—¡Haya va! —grito Amy lanzándome el frisbee y yo salte para agarrarlo.

—¡Bien! —gritaron con grandes ánimos todos.

Con una Salida de amigos, esa es la respuesta.


	3. Hierba fresca

Hierba fresca.

En la fría y oscura noche en los campos de Green Hills reinaba la tranquilidad, los pequeños chaos descansaba y apenas se escuchaba ruido, sin duda otra pacifica noche en la que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero la paz de la noche se vio totalmente destruida por una gran esfera de colores azules que se creó en el bosque, de esta emergía una gran cantidad de energía, luz y rayos eléctricos.

Aquel orbe azul parecía peligroso, sin embargo este empezó a desaparecer sin dejar ningún residuo, y en su lugar se encontraba a un erizo de color plata que traía puesto un traje de color negro que le cubría la mayoría del cuerpo y tenia detalles de color aguamarina que brillaban en su traje.

El erizo parecía totalmente dormido, sin embargo abrió los ojos y observo a su alrededor desorientado, parecía no saber en donde se encontraba, por lo cual de una de sus muñecas, se abrió un holograma que mostraba un panel y apretando un botón que se localizaba en la parte posterior del cuello se materializo sobre su cara un casco liso negro con detalles brillosos en azul.

—Suraki, ¿en qué dónde estamos? —Pregunto aquel erizo mientras dentro del casco se desplegaban varias pantallas con diversos datos.

—Según la base de datos señor Silver, nos encontramos en el año 2015, fecha 20 de agosto, según los reportes de aquí proviene la falla. —se escucho una voz femenina electrónica.

—Entonces lo hice, ¡Lo logre! —grito con gran alegría el erizo.

Finalmente sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos y se encontraba en el pasado, ahora, solo quedaba reparar aquella falla y todo se arreglaría en su tiempo.

—Computadora, analiza todos los datos de estas fechas y marca el lugar del origen de la falla. — dijo el erizo con determinación en su mirada para que después su caso se desmaterializara.

—En seguida. —fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

Aquel erizo seguían sin realmente creerse lo que había logrado, pero ya más calmado de la emoción inicial, pudo notar el ambiente a su alrededor, el cual considero que realmente era precioso, en su tiempo no había algo así, por lo cual se sentó y observo su alrededor fascinado, pero lo que atrajo mas su atención, fue el aroma en el aire, no reconocía ese aroma, pero le resultaba bastante agradable por lo cual, desplegando su computadora pregunto.

—¿Qué es este aroma que detecto en el aire Suraki? —pregunto el erizo mientras respiraba hondo, dejándose llevar por aquel agradable aroma.

—Según la base de datos es hierba fresca, muy común en la estación de primavera —contesto su computadora.

—Hierba fresca —dijo para después acostarse y disfrutar un poco de aquel lugar—. Me gusta, tal vez después de lidiar con aquella falla, quizás me detenga a disfrutar más del lugar, pero bueno —se levanto del suelo y su cuerpo lo envolvió una energía aguamarina mientras el casco se materializaba otra vez, luego salio volando—. Hora de lidiar con el error.


	4. Las aves trinan

No quiero ser muy explicativo, pero este capitulo contiene algo de violencia, por lo cual pido discreción, también si quieres mejorar la experiencia, recomiendo escuchar Trading Yesterday de Shattered mientras lees, bueno, que les guste.

* * *

Las aves trinan

Frio….

Es todo lo que puedo sentir ahora, ni siquiera los rayos de sol proporcionan calor alguno a mi ser que descansa en el suelo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junto a un charco de mi propia sangre.

Quién diría que mi destino terminaría de esta manera, en manos de mi archienemigo Nega, pero supongo que yo fui el idiota al tratar de hacerle frente solo, únicamente con la escusa de "arreglar mi error", ahora, la verdad dudo mucho que haya algo de esperanza para mí.

Toso sangre a cada momento, mis fuerzas se ven mermadas a cada segundo que pasa y mi vista se nubla, incluso en mi lecho de muerte me recuerdo lo idiota que soy, y aunque el Sonic Team me odiara por haber entregado las esmeraldas para salvarlos, creo que ya realmente no me importa nada.

Pero por más leve que sonara, logre percibir una voz femenina llamándome a cada segundo, esa voz para mí era muy familiar, provenía de aquella chica por la cual daría todo, ahora irónicamente di mi vida.

"ja…..ja"

Una risa leve sale de mi ya perforado pecho, quizás mi última risa en esta vida.

Aquella voz que logre percibir se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero que importa ya, no creo poder resistir más...

aunque me hubiera gustado realmente expresarle mis sentimientos.

Todo se empieza a oscurecer a mí alrededor.

"Quizás ya sea la hora de partir"

Pero antes de cerrar los ojos pude escuchar el cantar de varias aves, juntas formaban una melodía bastante hermosa; bueno, si hay que sacar algo positivo de esto, quizás sea que al menos pude escuchar aquella armoniosa melodía.

Con una leve sonrisa en mi boca y unas cuantas lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro finalmente caí en los brazos de la muerte...

Mientras las aves trinan.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
